User talk:50.47.8.132
Welcome Hi, welcome to Endurance Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Temple of Fate page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there! Hey. I've seen of you around, and just wanted to say hi :D I'm Natalie, and I'm here if you need anything. You can just leave a message in my talk page. I hadn't introduced myself yet, because I wasn't sure if you would be sticking around since you don't have an account. This wiki definitely needs a lot of work, so thanks for the contributions you've made. I believe you added all that amazing trivia? Eventually I hope every episode can have some trivia along the lines of that. I hope you'll create an account one day, so I can know who's been making the great edits. :D -- GlitterDisaster 15:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's so great to have a name behind the edits, Elda! Nice to meet you. Everything you've done is amazing. I don't know where this wiki would be without your help. Thanks again! -- GlitterDisaster 04:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contestant Biographies I like that idea. I, myself, haven't really added any content like that because I've been so focused on getting everyone a page, and having at least the basics set up with the little time I have. I do hope that in the future every contestant will have trivia, quotes, notable achievements, and maybe even an episode by episode summary. I'm sorry I haven't been very helpful in that area yet. If you'd like to, you're more than welcome to begin adding that information to contestants pages. I think a good spot for trivia and quotes would be underneath the 2 Endurance using a "Heading 3" to separate the trivia and quotes. I'll start adding the headings into contestant pages I'm formatting so other users know where to add content. -- GlitterDisaster 21:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Page Mmm, well I hadn't really put much thought into that yet. I figured if there were ever a couple more users we could have some sort of voting every so often. Do you have a suggestion for what could be the next one? Ooh, and could you please do me a favor, and use the signature button or sign with four tildes (~) at the end of your messages, please. It would make it so much easier so I can know who's leaving the message. Thanks! :Season's page as in this page, or just start with Endurance and every so often switch to the next season? Thanks! Sooo much easier than having to go into my history xD -- GlitterDisaster 14:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::NP! It all sounds good, so I went ahead and switched out the featured article. -- GlitterDisaster 14:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Totally not a problem! Thank you a million times. :D I'm just glad any new Endurance fans or old fans who are trying to remember will have a place for info. Yes, they definitely needs pictures of their time on Endurance in there. I've been trying to think of how to make that work since there will be a lot pictures of them on Endurance, and it's going to get cluttered. I'm not even sure I like how the gallery is set up for episodes, haha. -- GlitterDisaster 17:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Projects Great ideas! What if instead of featuring one specific quote, I added a template that will show a different quote each time. We just have to add the quotes we want to show up. The template is here. I'll add info on how to to use it right now if you'd like to add some since I'm not very good at remembering quotes, haha. "Featured Contestant" sounds good too! However, I think teams should be left out so they can be used as "Featured Articles" as well. -- GlitterDisaster 18:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing! I've had something similar in mind as well. It's just hard to find the time to cocentrate, haha. Is there an example somewhere of what you had in mind? I'd like to see what your invisioning before I begin :D -- GlitterDisaster 02:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely sounds do-able. I'll see what I can come up with as soon as this gallery deal is set up. I want make sure pictures will be organized before any more get added. I'll set up a little "to-do list" in the community messages. -- GlitterDisaster 19:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hey Elda! You did everything perfectly to add a quote, except quotes should be added into the Quote template! I figured there could be a lot of quotes listed, and one wold randomly be selected each time you view the main page. I added your Demian quote into the template. :) -- GlitterDisaster 16:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, that's totally fine. I don't know why it had them. I'm just kind of copying & pasting the old Discovery Kids summaries so the articles can have some information. I figured I could go through them later and clean them up. I actually have the episode summaries saved from when the DK site was active. I believe tv.com has some of the summaries, but they're not all the official ones. -- GlitterDisaster 01:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well for me, I think that's easier said than done. I'm a huge procrastinator, and I like to write a lot. If I were to watch episodes and write the summaries, not only would it take a long time, but the summary itself would have a superfluous amount of details. By simply posting the DK summaries now, I know that the basic information that somebody might be looking for is there. I don't find it a hassle at all to go back and delete names, blurbs, or add links. Whenever I do rewatch an episode more than likely, I will also go and add/remove from summaries. -- GlitterDisaster 16:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, I can't seem to find the E4 summaries, haha. Thank you for doing the ones you have though. I actually did have to apply your technique for the E3 casting special though, which turned out very long. xD Hopefully Part 2 goes better. Great job on the pyramid pieces pages, by the way! I hope you don't mind if I format your information into a table. -- GlitterDisaster 22:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahh, nope... I don't know the Top 10 moments, sorry. I also wanted to mention, that I know I've been pretty fickle about what format the episode articles should follow, but I believe I've finally settle on one. Inspired by the format the Avatar Wiki uses, I'm currently reformatting the season one episodes. -- GlitterDisaster 18:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates Sure thing. Do you want the templates to be used on the contestant pages, or in the team pages, just to be clear? Such as, do you want each team have an infobox of their own color, or did you mean for let's say, Bryanah to have a yellow contestant infobox, while Nicole would have an orange one? I think I can get a template for either or both of those done tonight, but after that I might not be around much for a week or so. Another wiki I'm admin on is kind of out of control, and I'll be helping out on a huge clean up there. Lots of trolls, vandalism, just ridiculous behavior, haha. By the way, I just happened to check the recent activity, or else I would not have noticed you left another message under a different heading! In the future, any new message you can just put at the end of the page. That's typically the only place I look unless my conversation with someone is elsewhere. I hope I didn't miss any other messages. As for the contestant biographies: #Yes and no. Most people do have pictures floating around that I just have not posted yet. If you think somebody — like Aaron (E1) who disappeared off the face of the Earth, haha — truly has nothing, then sure go ahead. But I think most people will have some. #Quotes on top sound good. If you'd like to, you can just go ahead and add any you'd like to add. When I have a chance I'll make a template to automatically format them. #Three sounds great too! Anything like that sounds good. Again, for now they can go anywhere on their page under a "Portrayal" heading? I have not decided on a format for the contestant pages yet. Sorry for the huge essay! I just wanted to make sure I answered everything in case I'm not around. Thanks! -- GlitterDisaster 23:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :OK! Sounds great. I'll start on those right now. Thanks. I'll still be checking in at least once a day, but it's good to know you're here :D I'm an admin at the Degrassi wiki. It was my first wiki and adminship, but over the last year or so it's gotten bad. I stopped visiting regularly last year because it was tiring dealing with everything, but I still like to check in. Wikia staff finally stepped in! -- GlitterDisaster 01:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean you're still 50.47.8.132? Why not register? It would help you keep better track of your edits. :D Template is almost done by the way! I couldn't get the color switching down, but I got it now. Just gotta fix it up. -- GlitterDisaster 03:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC)